hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Uniform Guide: Liechtenstein
This is a listing of outfits worn by Liechtenstein in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. World War I (Flashback) During a flashback that took place around the end of the first World War, Liechtenstein was shown to wear a long-sleeved dress with a ruffled skirt and white cuffs. She also wore a white apron over the dress, and had tights and "Mary Jane" style shoes. But due to having fallen into poverty as an after-effect of the war, her clothing became tattered (with her apron missing a good portion of fabric). Her hair was worn in braids at this time. In its anime appearance, the dress and its neckbow are colored pink. Appearances *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness' (published version, Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2'')'' *Episode 45 of the anime Post-World War I recovery (flashback) After having been adopted by Switzerland as a sister, Liechtenstein wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a long jumper over it, along with a neckbow tied around the blouse. She wore short boots with this outfit, rather than her Mary Jane shoes . In the anime, the jumper is colored blue while the neckbow is red. The blouse is also colored a light pink. Appearances *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2) *Episode 45 Common Clothes (dress) Liechtenstein is usually depicted wearing a long-sleeved dress with white cuffs and collar, along with a neckbow, tights, and Mary Jane shoes. In an official colored illustration for the manga, the dress is colored deep red with lighter pink stripes, and its appearance in black-and-white artwork for volume 2 also suggest that it is striped. The webcomic version of her first appearance, as well as a later "chibi" illustration of Liechtenstein depict her dress as pink with darker stripes. But in other official artwork (such as in the trading card set), her dress is colored a solid pink. Her neckbow is shown to either be colored red, violet, or pink, depending on the reference. An illustration of her done for the special edition of DVD volume 6 depicts her dress as red with darker red stripes, and with a blue neckbow to match the ribbon she wears in her hair. Interestingly in this depiction, the red dress and blue ribbons seem to allude to the colors of the national flag for Liechtenstein. Short-sleeved version Liechtenstein is also shown to wear a short-sleeved dress in the webcomic, though it appears to be colored quite darker than her long-sleeved one. She appears this way in the second webcomic chapter of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness. In the anime adaptation, Liechtenstein only wears a short-sleeved dress similar to this one, though her sleeves have lace at the ends. The dress is colored a brighter pink, while the neckbow is colored green. Though she appears wearing a long-sleeved version in the ending sequence and in a chibi sequence detailing her history, it has yet to actually be used in the anime. Appearances *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness' (webcomic, short and long-sleeved versions) *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness' (striped long-sleeved version, Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2) Military Uniform After cutting her hair, Liechtenstein decided to sew herself a uniform that was identical to her brother's, having admired him and expressed a desire to be more like him. However, due to her flat chest and their similar appearance, this caused her to be mistaken for a boy until Switzerland bought her a hair ribbon. Though Liechtenstein has no army and does not fight, she was also shown in this uniform when Switzerland attempted to give her self-defense lessons. Her full uniform consists of a green double-breasted jacket (with black collar, cuffs, and epaulets), brown trousers, and brown boots (with white cuffs). Like her brother, she also wears a white beret. Appearances *'Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness' (both versions) *Episodes 23, 24, and 44 Gallery These are all the outfits that Liechtenstein has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. Image:Liechtenstein.png|Liechtenstein in the striped version of her dress. Image:Traditional Liechtenstein.PNG|Liechtenstein in traditional clothing (from the "Children's Day" sketches). Image:Liechtenstein Outfit.PNG|A sketch of Liechtenstein in an outfit. Possibly another version of the Gakuen uniform. Image:Liechtenstein Anime Design.png|Liechtenstein in the anime. She appears to be missing her trademark ribbon in this one. Image:Long Haired Liechtenstein Anime Design.png|Liechtenstein with her braided hair from the anime. LiechtensteinGakuenFormal.jpg|Liechtenstein's formal outfit from the PSP Game. rihiten3.jpg|Liechtenstein with braided hair. rihisan1.jpg|Liechtenstein in a blue dress, with her blue ribbon is modified to have a flower on it. Rikuriku.jpg|Belgium and Liechtenstein in their Halloween costumes. Hungary, Leich and Ukraine's Traditional costumes in the anime.png|Hungary, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein have a friendly chat in Hetalia: The Beautiful World 216550 171636226224957 100001357430026 386142 5447721 n.jpg|Latvia, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine as 'chibis'. Switz.jpg|sister and brother Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide